


A Nightmare

by Murami



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MEZZO'' sweetness, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murami/pseuds/Murami
Summary: In which Sougo has a horrible nightmare, and he can't seem to calm down on his own. So he seeks comfort from his boyfriend.





	A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FINISHED FIC in what..? A year and a half? Two? I haven't made anything in so long and even the things I attempted to write (idolish7 related too) are just... sitting there half finished, screaming at me to get them done. 
> 
> I wrote this and finished it seriously thanks to having midterms (lol) and I wanted to procrastinate. I was only able to post it publicly because my friend encouraged me to. So, I hope you like it!!

The male’s eyes shot open with a loud, distressed gasp torn out of his lips. The sound of his heartbeats and heavy breaths reverberated in his ears as he slowly made sense of his surroundings. He was in his room, darkened and quiet, no cheering voices, no crowds of fans, no one appearing out of nowhere and stabbing Tamaki. Nothing of that sort. It was only just a nightmare.

“Thank...goodness…” Sougo’s voice came out in a shaken exhale, crossing his arms over his face as if to shield himself from the horrible memory of that nightmare. However, he couldn’t erase the image of the bloodied body of his unit partner and boyfriend he’d seen. It was then he noticed how much he was shaking, and how suffocating it felt to breathe normally.

That nightmare was too much, and it felt too horribly real…

Sougo slowly removed the blanket off him and sat up. Then he was greeted with a chill all over his body. It must’ve been because he was so sweaty, and the cool air outside of the confines of his blanket hit him hard. He should probably change his clothes at the very least if he was not going to take a shower. Or maybe he should shower quickly? He wouldn’t wake anyone up if he snuck quietly to the bathroom, would he? A shower seemed good, and maybe he’d make himself something warm to drink, it’d be great---

Sougo’s mind went rambling with useless thoughts and ideas so he could distract himself from the aftermath of his nightmare. But it all dissolved quickly as one mere need dominated his thoughts; he needed to see Tamaki.

It was very late into the night, Tamaki was exhausted from their work that day and he was most definitely deep in his slumber. He definitely shouldn’t do anything to disturb his peaceful sleep. He knew he shouldn’t, but…

He also knew the impact of his nightmare was too much, he needed the relief of seeing Tamaki’s face, just seeing it.

It would be alright, Tamaki wouldn’t get mad at him for it. In fact, he’d be happy if he knew Sougo missed him and wanted to see his face. Maybe he’d get comforted by him if he knew that it was because of a nightmare. After all, Tamaki did come to his room for comfort after a nightmare several times before, they even ended up sleeping together till morning. This sort of thing wasn’t new for them.

With that in his mind, Sougo quietly snuck out of his room, making sure he kept the noises he made to the bare minimum so no one else woke up. Once he made it to Tamaki’s door, his hand hung in the air, ready to give a soft knock before he entered. However he shortly decided against it, thinking that it might wake up the other members in the neighboring rooms instead of waking Tamaki up.

“I’m coming in,” whispering to himself, Sougo slowly opened the door to Tamaki’s room. It made a faint creak as it opened, and once Sougo peeked in, he could see Tamaki’s sleeping body on his bed with the help of the baby light he kept on.

Sougo closed the door behind him and watched out for Tamaki’s reactions, which were none. Of course this wouldn’t wake him up, he thought. He was both relieved and disappointed it didn’t. But maybe… Maybe at this rate he’d just get comfort by looking at Tamaki’s sleeping face and walk out as if nothing happened. This way he wouldn’t have to wake him up, even if it did make him feel a little lonely inside.

Sougo made his way on his tiptoes to Tamaki’s bed, easily avoiding the mess on the floor. Luckily for him, Tamaki wasn’t facing the wall, and his sleeping face was in plain sight. A soft smile found its way onto his face as he got on his knees beside the bed.  
Sougo watched Tamaki’s chest move with each breath he took. In his nightmare, Tamaki was stabbed there. Sougo frowned, willing for himself to stop remembering that. It was just the work of his own brain, nothing more, nothing less. He shouldn’t be remembering it when his objective to come here was to calm himself down…

A sleeping Tamaki scene wasn’t anything new to his eyes, but it was always endearing, and it managed to make relief settle in his chest finally. He moved his hand near Tamaki’s face, wanting to touch him, but it remained hanging in the air. He definitely shouldn’t risk waking Tamaki up. So instead, he used it to pull the blanket over the younger male, covering him up properly.

Back on his knees, Sougo rested his face on the edge of the bed, telling himself that he’d spend a few more minutes then get back to his room now that he completely calmed down. He was glad he didn’t cause Tamaki to wake up, despite the tiny voice in the back of his head that declared he wished he did. He was just being too greedy, too needy, and this wasn’t the time to be like that when Tamaki was exhausted from the day’s work-

His thoughts were interrupted by a large hand resting on the top of his head, which startled him. He sat up properly but the hand didn’t pull away from his head.

“What’s wrong, Sou-chan…?” Tamaki’s sleepy voice was heard, and his eyes were half-open, definitely fighting not to close again as they were fixed on Sougo’s face.

“Tamaki-kun…” Sougo followed. “Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.”

“Sou-chan, I’m asking you what’s wrong, not to apologize to me,” Tamaki was definitely fighting his sleepness to stay awake, it was evident in his voice, as well as his concern for Sougo.

“Well…” Sougo pushed away his guilt at waking him up, then he looked down for a moment before looking back at Tamaki’s face. “I had a horrible dream. You got stabbed and I became very anxious when I woke up, I couldn’t calm down…”

“Mm…” Tamaki forced his eyes more open, seeming like he won the battle against sleepiness and kicked it out of the window once he heard what Sougo said. “Come here,” He then scooted further into the bed, allowing a space beside him fitting for Sougo.

With a moment of hesitation and a hint of embarrassment, Sougo took the invitation and climbed onto the bed. Immediately, Tamaki's strong arm wrapped around him and pulled them closer.

“It’s okay, Sou-chan. I'm all fine and alive.”

“Yes,” Tamaki's warmth was seeping into Sougo's body and pounding heart at a rapid rate, and he leaned into that warmth, allowing himself to be spoiled and comforted by it. By the arm that wrapped around him and the hand that rubbed his back soothingly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, comfortable silence hanging between them as Tamaki continued comforting Sougo with gentle rubs and strokes, it did wonders on Sougo.

“Are you still anxious now? Do you feel better?”

“No, not anymore. I'm fine now. Thank you, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo sighed in comfort, and he looked up at Tamaki's face with a smile.

Naturally, the next moment their lips connected in a soft, chaste kiss. That was the final gesture that erased whatever sadness and distress clung to Sougo's heart. The feeling of Tamaki's lips against his own, the sensation of his warm breath, the way he kissed him sleepily, they were all so much more real than any bad dream.

“Say, Tamaki-kun… Can I sleep the night here?” Sougo said once the kiss was finally broken, his tone was tentative with his request. Which received a slight disapproving frown from Tamaki. “Silly, of course you can. You don't need to ask,” He squeezed him in his arm, as if to affirm to his words.

“Okay then… Thank you,” Sougo shifted on the bed for a more comfortable position. He made it so that he could block as much light from his face as possible, then moved his leg to entangle with Tamaki's, which the other was more than happy to do.

“Good night, Sou-chan,” Tamaki said, sleepiness taking over him once again very quickly.

“Good night, Tamaki-kun,” Sougo replied in return, closing his eyes and finding that he was surrendering to sleep faster than he imagined. There was no doubt it was the effect of how calm he felt in Tamaki's presence now, plus his tiredness.

Before Sougo lost himself to sleep, he prayed in the depths of his heart to whatever superior powers out there to keep Tamaki safe and sound, for his dream to never become reality.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any criticism or notes about this, please don't hesitate to say them! Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
